Bitterness is always a little Sweet
by heiwajimas
Summary: Shizuo enjoyed finding sweetness in what was bitter; while Izaya looked for bitterness within what tasted disgustingly sweet.


_Izaya preferred things bitter._

Izaya woke to the sun falling through the curtains, harshly illuminating the bedroom. Turning to look over next to him in the bed, he noticed that it was empty.

 _Bitter like the negativeness of human beings themselves._

In the distance, he could hear the faint sound of clattering downstairs. He rolled his eyes and scoffed at the thought of the tall blond downstairs, tearing his kitchen to pieces in whatever process we was doing. Pushing the sheets off of himself, Izaya smirked in amusement at the bruises and faint teeth indents left over his body from the night before.

 _Izaya liked the bitterness within the city-in human's daily interactions. The bitterness of the sunset; how sharp and harsh the colors are when intertwined._

Izaya almost contemplated going downstairs and laughing at the blonde's gracefulness of using a kitchen. _Almost._ Instead, he quietly lurked around the corner until his feet were still on the cold hardwood-nearly shivering at the contact. Shinra always did compliment him for his successfulness of being so swift, that he could hold a knife to your neck the second you lock gazes. He watched Shizuo carefully, the corner of his lips curled up in a whole hearted grin.

 _Izaya liked finding the bitter in what was sweet-almost too sweet for his own liking._

Izaya remembers the beginning of the relationship quite well. At first, he set himself on believing that it was just 'no strings attached', and at the end of the day, they would return to their own individual lives. He remembers the times he would presumably spend hours in the city; looking for the one single ounce of sweetness that stuck out from the rest of the rotten bunch. For Izaya, his sweetness was the 6"1 blond with lips he could suck on all day. Shizuo knew all too well what was happening. Did he mind it? A little-but _really anyone_ could agree that Shizuo Heiwajima had a sweet spot that was reserved only for the slim raven.

Shizuo was now fumbling with two coffee mugs on the counter while amusingly attempting to work the coffee machine. Izaya continued to stay hidden from outside of the kitchen; teasingly rolling his eyes upon seeing one of the mugs on the counter. It was his favorite-a white porcelain mug that was painted to look like marble. It was a gift from Shizuo (of course with Shinra's added help) that he gave Izaya for no particular occasion towards the beginning of their relationship. Izaya smirks upon remembering Shizuo that day. He was blushing heavily and forced the wrapped box into Izaya's hands, muttering a _"you're really fucking delicate, so here's something as equally pretty and fragile as you are."_ Izaya still refuses to admit he loves it.

 _Izaya liked things bitter because it wasn't sweet._

Shizuo groaned almost too loudly in irritation as the continued to press on the coffee machine. He didn't want to wake Izaya, but it was _so fucking annoying._ Pouring hot chocolate into his own mug, he glanced at the white porcelain mug next to his. _It's pretty,_ Shizuo thought, _just like Izaya._

 _Shizuo couldn't stand the taste of anything bitter. He preferred things sweet._

The apartment was quiet, almost silent except for the sound of Shizuo tapping against the marble counter while waiting for the coffee machine. He shut his eyes and sighed, slightly smiling.

 _Sweet like the peacefulness of the air; the serenity of ocean waves falling into each other. Sometimes even rainfall-a gentle patter bringing calmness._

Shaking the can of whipped cream, he poured it over the top of his mug, spiraling around like a giant pyramid of white foam. _How childish,_ Izaya thought. Shizuo could hear a slight snicker behind his back, but brushed it off seeing how it was still too early in the morning for any normal human being to be functioning. He snorted in amusement at the thought before muttering out loud. "What am I kidding, we aren't normal."

"I would disagree, Shizu-chan. I'm very much normal. You on the other hand," There was a pause in the air as thin arms wrapped around his waist. "someone needs to invent a new word in the dictionary just to describe you." Izaya pressed against Shizuo's back and nuzzled into his shoulder blades. Normally, Shizuo would comment at Izaya's obvious clingliness and snarky reply, but it was still too early to bother dealing with a knife pressed against his cheek and a kick to the shin. Of course, Shizuo knew it was out of love.

 _Shizuo preferably liked finding sweetness in what was normally bitter._

He specifically remembers the start of their relationship; how Izaya had been rather distant and uninterested. Shizuo spent weeks, constantly questioning _why?_ He knew that Izaya would act like this; but it bothered Shizuo more than it should have. Countless hours turned into days, which turned into weeks-and eventually months-of Shizuo laying awake in bed; when the stars shined the brightest and the wind blew the softest. It really did seem cliche, but he wondered what he could do to bring the ounce of sweetness out from Izaya. Naturally, Izaya hesitated and continued to push him away; returning to his life while isolating himself off from the rest of the world. Shinra had called Shizuo stupid; wholeheartedly reminding Shizuo that those who thrive on bitterness will only result in becoming bitter themselves. He shook his head-since when did Shizuo listen anyways?

 _They both knew they were disgusted with each other-it had only become a matter of time to realize that bittersweet was not a preferred combination._

Did they really love each other? If you were to ask Shizuo Heiwajima or Izaya Orihara that exact question a few years, even months ago, one would snarl in irritation while the other would silently smirk. Both could agree that their relationship started off in flames-only to bring them further together. They would remember the evenings that started off with punches and slices, only to result in marks and silence before the night was over. Izaya would leave the others' apartment without missing a beat; never leaving a trace behind. Shizuo wasn't mad, more so disappointed in the realization to the fact that's all he ever was for Izaya. One night, Izaya chose to stay. The rain had fallen off the roof in drips that resonated throughout the room, filling the silence. Shizuo had held him closer than ever.

 _Izaya enjoyed the independence of being bitter; Shizuo wanted the closeness of sweetness._

Izaya continued to keep his arms around Shizuo's waist before yawning. _God, I love him so fucking much,_ Shizuo thought. For a split second, they truly did feel normal. It was in that moment Shizuo didn't feel like a monster; Izaya didn't feel like the lowlife he knew he was. _It felt bittersweet._ The sound of the coffee machine broke them out of their daze, and Shizuo groaned. "I can't fucking stand this, I swear." He attempted to push more buttons in hopes of working the machine correctly. "Coffee tastes like shit anyways. You don't need it." _It's too bitter for you, babe._ Izaya untangled his arms from behind Shizuo's waist and teasingly nudged his shoulder.

"It's better than the mugs of sugar you consume all day." He swatted away Shizuo's hands from the machine and poured his own cup. "You seem like a toddler considering the amount of hot chocolate you take on a daily basis." _You're too sweet._ Shizuo jokingly pouted his lips and stared at Izaya. Izaya pulled down on Shizuo's hair and kissed him softly.

 _You taste too sweet._

Shizuo poked one of his cheeks, grinning while deepening the kiss.

 _And you taste too fucking bitter._

"Shizu-chan," Izaya whined in annoyance before leaning back on the counter while slowly getting out of the bar stool, and onto the top of the counter. "Go brush your goddamn teeth." Shizuo rolled his eyes before grasping one of Izaya's thighs (preferably that one sensitive spot that's littered in bites and bruises) in retaliation-earning a hiss of pain from the short man.

"That's a shame." Shizuo teased before slipping his hands up Izaya's shirt; fingers ghosting over his ribcage. Izaya sent him a sharp glare before scratching his nails down the blond's arm. Ignoring Izaya's retaliation, Shizuo began to run his fingers along the smooth skin; only for Izaya to throw his head back in laughter.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya mustered in between giggles, "stop fucking tickling me, you incompiten-" He couldn't even finish his own sentence without giggling. Izaya's laughter was light, fragile-everything Shizuo wanted to hear from him.

 _Please stay this sweet, only for just a while._

Izaya whined before tugging on Shizuo's blond hair. "I don't think it's very fair that I'm on the verge of dying, while you're sitting here having the time of your life." He was breathing heavy, and released a deep sigh, assuming Shizuo was done. "I c-can't fucking believe you-" He began to laugh again as Shizuo returned to tickling the soft skin above his hips.

 _It won't hurt for you to remain a little bitter, just for this once, no?_

Shizuo lifted Izaya from the top of the kitchen counter and seated him back on the bar stool. Pushing his bangs out from his face, Shizuo softly kissed Izaya's forehead. "You never change, don't you?" Izaya mumbled before adjusting his hair.

"You don't either." The blond jokingly remarked before leaning in the rest of forehead on Izaya's shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist and a kiss to his neck.

 _I hope you never do._


End file.
